


Art for You're Aware in All the Silence

by Lightning_Skies



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Art, Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Skies/pseuds/Lightning_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for taibhrigh's series 'You're Aware in All the Silence'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for You're Aware in All the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/gifts).



**Cover -**

 

 

**Divider -**

 

 

 

**Ficmix Album -**

 

 

[[Listen on 8Tracks]](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/you-re-aware-in-all-the-silence)

 

**Tracklist -**

Only You - _The Pretty Reckless_

Whispering - _Alex Clare_

Before I'm Dead - _Kidney Thieves_

Ramalama (Bang Bang) - _Roisin Murphy_

Wicked Game - _HIM_

Knock Me Out - _Grace Slick [ft. Linda Perry]_

Fire and Whispers - _IAMX_

In the Dark - _Tiesto [ft. Christian Burns]_

Divine - _Four Phonica_

Sweet Dreams are Made of Seven Nation Armies - _Eurythmics vs White Stripes_

Dangerous Animals - _Arctic Monkeys_

Edge of the Earth - _30 Seconds to Mars_

Seven Devils - _Florence & The Machine_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eleventh Hour Reprieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476653) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
